Fitz's Recovery
by fangirlthoughts
Summary: My take on what happens when Fitz finally wakes up. Centered on FitzSimmons.


AN: I know there are lots of these out there already, but I still wanted to share my take on when Fitz finally wakes up.

Enjoy. x

* * *

Fitz stirred as consciousness came to him. His lids felt like they weighed a ton, so he couldn't open them. His body felt so heavy and he had no energy to move, only twitch his fingers. He felt so bad, head throbbing, throat dry and aching. He heard distant sounds around him but couldn't understand them. He felt something pressed on his lips, a hollow plastic tube; he instinctively sucked and felt relief as water flowed into his mouth. He didn't stop until he was already sucking in air.

The sounds around him suddenly went sharp as he realized it was his name being called. It sounded like a voice of a woman, the doctor probably. Then he heard a familiar voice call his name, _Jemma, _and he tried hard to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

He felt a hand on his face and a finger on his left eye, it pulled his lids open, and everything was a blur, like looking through water. Then a light flashed onto his eyes and it was so sharp, he had to force his lids to close. With his head still throbbing, having a light flash into your eye did not make it better, it honestly pissed him off. He found his voice and said, "Bloody hell. Are you tryen to blind me or somethen?" he could only whisper, his Scottish accent thickening.

"Sorry Mr. Fitz. Would you try to open your eyes now." The female doctor said with a gentle voice.

"As long as you don't flash that damn thing on me."

"Promise Sir."

Then he slowly opened both of his eyes. The room was still a thick blur, but he could identify two figures on either side of his bed. On his left, a blurry figure of a woman wearing a white coat, and on his right, a familiar figure stood beside him. Only then did he realise that there was a hand on his right one, he felt a press, so he pressed back.

He blinked multiple times before his vision started to clear, the throbbing on his head not getting any better. When his vision cleared, he saw Jemma smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful woman beside him.

"How are you feeling sir?" the doctor asked.

"Like my head is being hit by a jack hammer."

The doctor smiled. "I'm afraid the only way to stop that is to sedate you, but I have to ask a few questions first, to determine any brain damage."

Fitz looked at the doctor. The middle aged woman had blonde hair and blue eyes, a gentle face with a few wrinkled lines when she smiles. He felt relaxed as Jemma gave him a nod of encouragement as she sat down at the chair beside him. "Hit me with it."

"Can you please give me your full name." the doctor asked as she held a clip board and a pen.

"Leopold Fitz."

And the doctor continued asking him simple questions, which he all answered, but had some difficulty in answering some of them.

When the doctor finished, she looked at both of them as she gave her assessment of him. "Well from the looks of it, you didn't sustain any permanent brain damage. But your brain didn't get enough oxygen for a long time, thus the throbbing, and you may have some difficulty in doing some simple thought processes. It might take time for your brain to be as sharp as it was before, but I assure you it will return. I don't recommend any stress for you today, and I will only give you two a few minutes to talk. You still need rest. But I have to say I am impressed at the rate of your recovery. You seem to be a true fighter."

Fitz smiled at the kind doctor. "I have people worth fighting for."

The doctor smiled at that, gave them a nod then walked away. She was confident to leave her patient; she knew that if any complication happened, Dr. Simmons was just as capable of taking care of him.

He looked at Jemma. She looked a bit thinner than the last time he saw her, and it looked like she didn't get enough rest for days. "How long was I out?"

"Only been a week actually. Your recovery really is quite impressive Fitz, some people take years to wake up from a comma." She smiled at him. Oh how she missed seeing those blue eyes of his.

"Well like I said, I have people worth fighting for." He smiled at her. "So, uh, what happened? How did we get out of the water?" he asked with some difficulty. This must have been what the doctor was talking about. He tried to ignore the pain in his head. As much as he wanted to rest now, he wanted to cherish this moment alone with Jemma.

"Do you remember that EKG you used? The SHIELD frequency?" he nodded at her, "As it turns out, Director Fury is alive, and he was looking for Coulson. So he was the one who fished us out of the water. He dropped us off in another secret base with a med team ready for us."

"I knew he wasn't dead. So is he still here? Are we in the secret base? Where's the team? What happened to them?"

"They're here. They were able to infiltrate cybertek's base, capture Ward, and finally kill Garrett."

Fitz released a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Then Director Fury dropped them off here. But not before he handed Agent Coulson a tool box."

"Tool box for what?"

"For rebuilding SHIELD. He's Director Coulson now." She gave him a wide smile for the news, "and Director Fury vanished again, went off grid." She saw his expression change and she got worried. "What's wrong Fitz? Does something hurt?"

"Director Fury is gone?"

She rolled her eyes at him. _That's what he's worried about?_

"I didn't even get to meet the guy." He set his face in a stubborn pout.

She laughed a little. He always looked so cute when he does that. Oh how she missed him. He looked at her and smiled too. After a few minutes, she saw his expression change into seriousness as he looked at her with tenderness in his eyes.

"Jemma… are we gonna talk about…?" he saw her face change into discomfort and tension. She obviously wasn't expecting for them to talk about it so soon. And he didn't want to pressure her or anything; he just wanted to make things clear between them.

"Fitz, I, I don't really think now's the appropriate time for us to talk about it. I mean I'm very thankful for what you've done for me and I can never repay you for it, but, I, uh, I just don't think I'm ready for us to—" she was cut off when Fitz raised his hand to stop her.

"Jemma. I'm not trying to force you into saying something you're not ready to. And you don't have to thank me for saving you. You know why I did it. And I don't want you to feel compelled at feeling the same way about me just because I saved your life. I'm happy enough to have you as my best friend. I can already live with that. Okay." He said as he held her brown gaze.

She gave him a sad smile as the doctor walked back into his room.

"Time to rest now Mr. Fitz" the doctor said.

Jemma nodded at the doctor. She stood up, leaned forward and kissed the top of his head for at least a second longer. She looked at him, "I'm gonna tell the team you're awake. For the mean time, you should rest." She smiled at him and turned for the door, but before she got out, she turned to see him still looking at her, "I'll make you your favourite sandwich when you wake up." Fitz smiled at her as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, fitzsimmons shippers (including me) are disappointed. To be honest, I just didn't want jemma to tell him she had feelings for him too, immediately when he wakes up. I want it to be more special, you know. So there. That's my take on what happens.

Thanks for reading my story. If you haven't already, go check out my fist two stories. They're just short ones anyway. And look forward to my next one later on. This can be connected to it :) all my stories can be connected.

Let me know what you think? Means a lot. xoxo


End file.
